Steve Fox
Steve Fox is a British professional wrestler, boxer and video game personality currently signed to Stockport Wrestling Association, where he is in his second reign as the SWA World Heavyweight Champion. He is also a former SWA Cross Atlantic and SWA Connect Champion. Outside of SWA Steve is best known for appearing in Namco Bandai's Tekken series, where he has been featured since Tekken 4. He is also a former British middleweight boxing champion. Debuting in SWA in late 2009, Steve has since become an icon of SWA as many fans believe he legitimised the secondary Cross Atlantic and Connect Championships, along with Gajeel Redfox. Steve's second Connect Championship reign with Gajeel lasted a record-breaking 369 days. Early life Steve Fox was a successful middleweight boxer, winning the vacant British Middleweight Championship in June 2003 but was forced to relinquish the Championship without defending it. The Mafia had threatened Steve after he refused to throw a fight, forcing Steve to flee England. Steve spent the next five years in the United States, until the Mafia responsible (Bullencock) was disbanded and its members imprisoned. Steve would later learn of his status as a former Mishima Zaibatsu experiment and thus destroyed the related laboratories. The experiments led to him having poor self-confidence, this more notable in SWA than in his parent series. Professional wrestling career Early years; War of the Foxes Arc (2009-10) Steve's attempts to re-enter the world of boxing were ruined by Mishima Zaibatsu-led chaos around the world. Thus, the only professional fighting organisation willing to recruit Steve was Stockport Wrestling Association. Steve debuted at the first SWA show in history on 24th July 2009. At the show entitled New Day, New Fight in Edgeley Park, the boxer defeated Gajeel Redfox in the first round of the SWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Later that night, Steve would lose to Vergil in the semi-finals of the tournament. Following his loss, Steve then competed for the SWA Cross Atlantic Championship against Gajeel and Bryan Fury in a Trinity Match at SWA Jim Breaks Special. On 16th August 2009, Steve would be victorious in this contest, thus becoming the first-ever Cross Atlantic champion. Fox would lose the Championship to Gajeel on 24th January 2010 at SWA Reverberation. In storyline, Redfox also injured Steve's arm, allowing the latter to heal some niggling injuries in real life. Steve returned on 23rd April, distracting Redfox into losing his championship to Kraft Lawrence. The two "Foxes" then clashed in a Grudge Match for the #1 Contendership to Lawrence's Championship. Steve won this hard-hitting contest, but failed to capture the Championship against Lawrence after Gajeel beat down both competitors. This set up another Trinity Match on 10th June 2010, between Lawrence, Steve and Gajeel, for the Cross Atlantic Championship. Steve won this contest and became a two-time champion, but again drew ire from Redfox. He claimed Steve could never get the job done in a One-on-One Championship Match. This led to a "Three-Legged" series leading up to SWA Collision, SWA's biggest show of the year. After trading victories at the Chaos Theory and Breaks Warning PPVs, Steve defended his Championship against Gajeel in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match at Collision 2010, ending their long feud. Battle for Fairy Tail Arc (2010-11) New SWA World Champion Laxus Dreyar attempted to recruit Steve into his crusade against Fairy Tail but the boxer firmly turned down his invitation. As a result, Dreyar sent ally Bryan Fury in pursuit of Steve's championship. Steve would lose his championship on 23rd December 2010 to Fury. Steve then feuded with his fellow Tekken fighter, ultimately failing to regain the Cross Atlantic Championship. Steve did successfully incapacitate Fury at the SWA Leviticus ''PPV, preventing him from interfering in Laxus's Championship Match against Natsu Dragneel. As a result, Natsu won the SWA World Championship. With Dreyar leaving SWA as per the stipulations, Steve stepped up as Natsu's new challenger, requesting the match for his role in taking out Bryan Fury. A vengeful Fury also wanted the World Championship, and so another Trinity Match between Steve, Natsu and Bryan was created for the SWA World Heavyweight Championship at ''SWA Climax. Steve would fall short in his pursuit as Natsu pinned Fury, but turned heel afterwards by attacking Dragneel with his Hellfire. Following his turn, Steve revealed his distaste at being treated like an outsider in SWA, with even the Announcers calling him a "non-Fairy Tail member" fighting for the cause. After criticising Fairy Tail repeatedly and defeating the first-ever World Champion Erza Scarlet, Steve would battle Natsu for the World Championship once more at Savour The Melons, but again came up short. Foxes Unite Arc (2011) Still continuing his anti-Fairy Tail stance, Steve Fox would face his old rival Gajeel Redfox, with Jura from the neutral Lamia Scale serving as Guest Referee. Instead of fighting one another, Steve and Gajeel both attacked Jura instead. The former rivals then said 'Never trust a fox', forming an alliance. Despite this solidarity, there was still slight tension between the pair, including trivial issues such as entrance theme selection. Regardless, the duo, now inheriting the name Fox Two, defeated Jura and his student Lyon Vastia in a Connect Match. Though the duo exhibited villainous behaviour, they were cheered by the crowd for their hilarious mockery of their opponents. With this unexpected popularity, Fox Two'' became champions just two months after their formation, defeating Bob The Builder and Postman Pat at ''Collision. Unfortunately for Fox Two, Gajeel went missing on Tenrou Island soon after when Acnologia destroyed said island on 5th October 2011. Steve and his chosen partner Kraft Lawrence lost the Connect Championships to Le Noir (Raphael Sorel and Lyon Vastia) eleven days later at SWA Harvest. Mundus Gob Arc (2012) Steve then proceeded to feud with Mundus Gob, a 'Dark Guild' which aimed to eliminate Fairy Tail's presence from SWA, with the implication that the leader Vergil could use his powers to achieve this. After Vergil injured his onetime partner Lawrence, Steve targeted the Mundus Gob leader's World Heavyweight Championship instead. Steve faced Vergil at Reverberation, but lost after Bryan Fury and Le Noir interfered. Steve then briefly feuded with the attention-seeking Stanley Kowalski, before challenging Vergil once more at SWA Climax on ''15th April 2012. Steve Fox finally won his first SWA World Heavyweight Championship at the event, after the debuting Hwoarang countered interference from Vergil's stable mates. With this victory, Steve also became a Triple Crown Champion. Hiatus and Fox Two Arc (2012-14) Unfortunately for Steve, he suffered two injuries to his arm in Championship defences against Bayman and Vergil. Due to these injuries, Steve was forced to relinquish the SWA World Heavyweight Championship on 16th August 2012. During his convalescence Steve was also involved in a feud between his friends Gajeel and Hwoarang. Steve announced his intention to return to the Connect Division with Redfox, thus resolving the feud. Fox Two returned at SWA's ''End Of The World special on 21st December 2012, challenging old adversaries Le Noir to a #1 Contendership Match for the Connect Championships on 3rd January 2013, with the added stipulation of the person taking the fall leaving SWA for good. Despite teasing dissent, Fox Two were victorious, forcing Raphael Sorel to leave the company. Fox Two then had their Championship Match at Leviticus 2013, where they were unsuccessful in regaining the Championships against Team HOTD (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano). This started a rivalry between the two duos, as Fox Two got revenge by winning the Championships at SWA Climax on 21st April 2013. Fox Two would make their first defence of the championships against Team HOTD at Duke's Birthday Special, before making a second defence against The Troublemakers (Luis Suarez and Mario Balotelli) at Savour The Melons 2013. ''Fox Two proceeded with their third and fourth defences, retaining against Lamia Scale (Jura and Lyon Vastia) and The Early Risers (Postman Pat and Fireman Sam). This led to a Trinity Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match between Fox Two, Team Enoshima (Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki) and The Troublemakers at ''SWA Collision 2013. ''Despite being up against it, Fox Two made their fifth defence at the event. Having made five defences, Fox Two were able to pick Team Natsu (Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster) as their next challengers. Steve also suggested that should Fox Two win, both members would face World Champion Natsu in a Trinity Match for his championship. At ''Dacho Land 2013, Fox Two made their sixth defence of the Connect Championships, thus gaining both members World Championship opportunities at Reverberation 2014. At this event, neither member was successful in his pursuits, when Natsu pinned Gajeel to retain his Championship. Fox Two then transitioned into a feud with Vergil and Bryan Fury. The duo, calling themselves the True Blue Villains, had previously interfered in the Dacho Land match, upsetting Steve as they had not won fairly. Vergil and Fury then interfered at On The Rocks too, assaulting all three Main Event combatants. TBV then announced their challenge for the Connect Championships on 3rd January 2014, treating Fox Two as "stepping stones" to the World Championship. At SWA's New Year Special, Fox Two defeated another pair of former World Champions, making their seventh defence. After costing Vergil a match against Takashi Komuro, Fox Two announced their intention to break up TBV for good, challenging them to a match at Valentine's Day Massacre in which the losers were forced to disband. In the build-up to the event, Steve faced Vergil in an Exhibition Match at Valentine's Day Massacre 2014. Steve was victorious in this match, which would be deemed SWA Match Of the Year at the end of 2014 via fan vote. At Leviticus 2014, Fox Two made their eighth defence against TBV, disbanding the long-time alliance. Following the end of this feud, Fox Two admitted they had intentions of separating, as they both wished to compete for the SWA World Championship. However, they would continue to defend the Championship with the vigour of the last ten months. Team Deibureiku (Kojou Akatsuki and Ginei Morioka) attacked Fox Two. Claiming revenge for Mundus Gob, the duo challenged Steve and Gajeel. Fox Two would make it nine successful defences, defeating Team Deibureiku. Old rivals Team HOTD would face Fox Two at Climax 2014, but at the event Fox Two made their tenth defence, thus marking a year since their victory over the same opponents. However, Team Deibureiku soon kidnapped Gajeel's love interest Levy McGarden, forcing Fox Two to make an eleventh defence just five days after their tenth. On 25th April 2014, Fox Two were unsuccessful in their defence against Kojou and Ginei, making their title reign a record-breaking 369 days. In a rematch at Fame Game 2014, Steve and Gajeel were unable to regain the Connect Championships from Team Deibureiku. Fox Two formally took a hiatus on 6th June 2014, defeating Hwoarang and Natsu Dragneel in their "Hibernation Match" at the Duke's Birthday Special event. Great British Champion; Duke Force Arc (2014- present) After Fox Two 'hibernated', Steve now focused on winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Steve would go on a winning streak, defeating the likes of Ginei Morioka, Kojou Akatsuki, Saeko Busujima, Grey Fullbuster and fellow Triple Crown Champion Erza Scarlet. This form led to Duke giving Steve a Championship opportunity against SWA World Champion Jura at Collision 2014. ' '''On a side note, Gajeel had joined Duke's villainous Duke Force stable and pestered Steve to join him, though Steve staunchly refused to do so. At ''Collision, Steve would be unsuccessful in his challenge and was so frustrated that he refused a post-match Code of Honour from the champion. Steve attempted to clear-the-air with Jura, but turned villainous and attacked Jura with other Duke Force members. Steve later confirmed his membership in the Force and challenged Jura to a rematch at On The Rocks 2014. At the event, held on 14th December 2014, Steve won the World Championship for a second time, thus becoming a double Triple Crown Champion. As such, Duke would christen Steve as the 'Great British Champion'. Steve would make his first defence against an angry Natsu Dragneel at SWA's annual Christmas Special, tricking his opponent into disqualifying himself. Following that match, Jura challenged Steve to a First Blood Match for the championship at Reverberation 2015. Steve made his second defence of the World Championship at the event, though he won due to interference from Saya Takagi. Following that, Steve and Takagi became a power couple following Takagi's capture of the Women's Championship. This drew the ire of Takagi's former friends and Steve's rivals Team HOTD. After winning the #1 Contendership, the stable's leader Takashi Komuro challenged Steve to an Ultimate Endurance match, where one had to pin or submit the opponent before keeping him down for a ten count. The match, held at Valentine's Day Massacre 2015, saw Steve defeating Komuro to make his third defence. In that match, Steve would injure Komuro's neck with a Spike Piledriver, ruling him out for a minimum of four months. Komuro's partner Kohta Hirano swore revenge, and he was announced as Steve's fourth challenger at SWA Leviticus in a Banned Finishers Match. At SWA Leviticus, Steve made his fourth successful defence of the World Championship. Steve turned face following this defence, ending his relationship with the villainess Saya Takagi. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''FFS- For Fox's Sake'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)- 2015- present; adopted from Adrian Neville **''Gotch-Style Piledriver'' (Cradle piledriver)- 2014 - present; adopted from Minoru Suzuki **''Hellfire'' (Lariat) *'Signature moves' **Backhand chop **Body-blow **''Brain Pulveriser'' (Head-grab followed by a punch to the back of the head) **''Bullhammer'' (High-impact elbow smash, with theatrics)- 2012- present; adopted from Wade Barrett **Catapult sunset flip power-bomb **''Choker Slam'' (Ura-nage) **Cyclone punch, sometimes with two rotations **European uppercut, sometimes while diving or spring-boarding **''Finishing Blow'' (Pop-up European uppercut, sometimes as a counter to a diving opponent) **Fist drop, sometimes while diving or spring-boarding **Head-lock take-down **''Jim Breaks Special'' (Elevated wrist-lock)- adopted from, and used in tribute to Jim Breaks **''Knee Clip'' (Punch to the shin) **Multiple punching combinations ***''Endless Roll'' (Dempsey Roll) ***''Gatling Gun'' (Rapid-fire punches finished with an uppercut) ***''Schoolyard Bully'' (Grabs opponent from behind in a side head-lock, followed by repeated punches to the head)- used rarely ***''Ten Count'' (Revolving punches to the head and back of the opponent) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Griffin Throw'' (Exploder) ***''Kliesen (Deadlift German) ***''Mussel (Fisherman dropped into a Falcon Arrow) - parody of Gajeel Redfox's Shrimp ***Snap ***Trapping, sometimes followed by an elbow drop **Sleeper hold **Spring-board forearm strike **Stomp to the opponent's foot, sometimes while jumping **Surfboard hold- adopted from, and used in tribute to Steve Grey **''Tower Of London'' (Rope hung cutter)- adopted from Nigel McGuinness **Various evasions *'With Gajeel Redfox' **Doomsday European uppercut **''Two-Fox Salute'' (Spinebuster (Gajeel)/ Bullhammer (Steve) combination followed by an assisted Catapult sunset flip power-bomb) *'Entrance themes' **'Coffee And TV' by Blur (24th July 2009- 24th January 2010) **'Underdog' by Kasabian (23rd April 2010- 24th October 2014) **'Song 2' by Blur (14th July 2011- 6th June 2014) (while teaming with Gajeel) **'Stevie' by Kasabian (31st October 2014- present) Category:SWA Trueborns